from warm fire to hot cum
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: KougaxAyame. fluff and LEMMON! what happens on a damp dark night in a cave a long while after kouga and ayame are mates. one shot


He sat there in the damp cave watching her sleep across the fire. God was she beautiful, so much older now since when he had met her it had been a good few hundred years since then. Her red hair was let out of its long pig tails the bands and flower resting by her sleeping figure. He watched the rise and fall of her now large supple breasts. Remembering last time he had touched and caressed them. He stood to walk nearer to her but before he even began to walk she jumped to her feet.

"Oh god Kouga what are you doing up?" she asked him "you gave me a fucking heart attack" said Ayame glaring up at him accusingly. "Sorry my mate" wisped Kouga pulling her closer to whisper into her ear. He grabbed her by the arm, not roughly but still forceful. He pushed her up against wall of the cave and kissed her passionately. She whimpered as her arms went around him and she relished the feel of his lips on hers. God, he was an amazing kisser. He could turn her knees to jelly with just a simple kiss. But this was no simple kiss. His lips were unyielding, taking her from everything around and the only two things left were them.

Ayame felt his need pushing against her, his cock was already hard and throbbing, wanting for her. She moaned as he rubbed himself against her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to ravage her mouth with his. The kiss deepened and his tongue was in her mouth, exploring every inch of her. His hands were all over her body, her breasts, her butt, and her arms. Everywhere he could touch, he did. Stopping to stroke her tail. She held him close to her as his bruising kiss moved from her lips to her throat. He moved down from her throat to the place where neck meets shoulder, a sensitive and intoxicating spot. As he kissed her, Kouga slid his armor and other skins down over his tone chest and ass. He reached a hand underneath Ayame to peel her under clothes away. Ayame, her legs still wrapped tightly around him, ran her lips along his neck to the part of his chest that was so tone and muscled that she had to touch it. This was no boy; he was a man. And she wanted him.

She let him remove her skirt and underwear He shoved his fingers inside of her all of a sudden and Ayame cried out. She was so wet she dripped down his hand as he fingered her. She was more than ready for him. He lifted her against the wall and, watching her face, slowly thrust his throbbing dick into her virginal pussy. Ayame screamed in pain and pleasure as his huge cock thrust into her needing pussy she felt him moving inside of her. He was so hard and she thought about how amazing it felt. Sensations were running through her blood, coursing through her entire body. He shoved himself in and out of her, gently at first until he sensed that her need for him was as great as his for her. Then he started to fuck her harder. He held on to her tightly as he fucked her up against the wall, her moans echoing in the cave. Her claws dug into his shoulders, and all she could think was that she wanted more.

"More," she whispered to him. "Please, Kouga, more." It came out as a plea and he was more than happy to oblige. He went harder and deeper, as deep inside of her as he could go. She was so tight around him it drove him crazy. He could feel himself close to coming but didn't want to slow down. She wanted him harder and faster and he wanted to give it to her. Desperately she clung to him as Kouga's thrusting became even more intense. She cried out as she felt her orgasm rocket through her body, from her belly to the tips of her toes and fingers. Kouga, knowing he had pleased her, gave one final thrust into her and pulled out quickly, coming all over her stomach.

Ayame in the heat of the orgasm fell into his arms letting him catch her and sit her down onto his lap. Kouga was fully naked and Ayame still had her white fir and breast armor on though he would soon fix that he thought as he began the tricky process of removing in properly though he had many years of practice and knew exactly what he was doing. Once Kouga had it removed he kissed her and whispered to her "you are amazing." Ayame smiled lightly and said "if I am amazing than you are far beyond words and I could not even begin to describe the pleasure you have just given me." She felt so relaxed sitting there letting him hold her exposed form. Kouga looked down onto her face letting there eyes meet looking into those beautiful green eyes of hers he lifted her up slightly to envelope her mouth in another kiss this time not only full lust and want for her and they could both taste it. When Kouga broke the kiss Ayame looked at him with the look in her eyes the look of pure lust. In that moment he jumped up off the floor with her in his arms, carrying her to the larger fir mat in the center of the cave and laid her on the soft, fluffy, warmth of the skin. 

Kouga began to lightly caress her, savoring every inch of her naked skin, starting with her face and neck, moving slowly and softly down to her shoulders and her breasts. From there he ran his fingers over her stomach and then her thighs, stopping to tease her by massaging her inner thighs as close as he could get to her pussy without touching making her treble beneath him. Kouga finished by stroking her legs all the way to her feet and started back up again. By this time Ayame was softly writhing on the bed, making small moaning sounds at his touch.

Kouga was hard again just touching her. Her skin was so soft. Ayame sat up and kissed him, deciding it was her turn to take charge. She moved her lips down his neck to his chest, teasing and nibbling on his nipples. He gasped in pleasure. She continued down to his stomach, her tongue flicking in and out of his navel. Her hands followed her exploration, toying with him, touching him everywhere her mouth touched. Ayame's head between Kouga's legs, she began to lick at his balls. Kouga convulsed and moaned, his fingers grabbing for something to hold on to. Her hands played with his engorged dick as her tongue explored him. She ran her tongue up the shaft of his member and flicked the tip of it as Kouga arched his back and groaned her name aloud. She toyed with him, tantalizing him, making him want it so bad he could hardly see straight, before she took him full in her mouth. She sucked and stroked and squeezed and licked him into oblivion. She had brought him almost to the brink when she climbed on top of him Kouga let out a small moan as she climbed up to straddle his waist. She leaned forward and took the tip of his dick into her just a tiny bit, letting him feel how wet she was from sucking him off. She lifted herself up and down ever so slowly on him, each time letting the smallest bit of his throbbing penis inside of her.

"Please," he whispered. And that was all it took. Ayame slammed herself down on his cock, ramming him into herself full length. As Kouga let out a deep moan in pleasure. She began to ride him, hard and fast, her hands grabbing at his chest, holding on to him. He held her under her butt guiding her as she rocked back and forth. He was so deep, and she only wanted him deeper and deeper. He brought his hips up as she moved, pushing himself farther into her dripping pussy. Her juices ran down his balls and onto the firs below them. She hadn't known she could be this wet. He slid in and out of her so smoothly and she knew she would come again soon. She rode him harder, the tingling sensation beginning to build inside of her. They joined hands so she could push herself harder, so she could go faster. She was crying out now, wanting to come so badly. Ayame threw her head back as she arched and felt the orgasm rocking through her body. She moved off of Kouga and took him in her mouth again, sucking him hard until he came into her mouth.

She curled herself up beside him and began to doze off. Kouga sat there watching her bare form drift toward sleep. As he kissed her gently on the scar on the stretch of skin between the neck and shoulder the scar he had given her so many years ago and whispered "I love you, my mate" A smile graced those beautiful lips he knew she loved it when he called her that. "I love you too." She whispered in reply as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
